The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding/Transcript
film starts with a nice beautiful day in a field in Equestria. The Mane 6, The Irelanders, Fireman Sam, Thomas, Tubb, Spud, Marco Polo and their friends are having a picnic in a meadow outside Ponyville Rarity: Ah! feet are seen running along the ground Rarity: It is gorgeous out. Just gorgeous! is panting as he runs. Everyone is enjoying the picnic when Spike came running up to them, out of breath Ash Ketchum: Spike. Are you okay? Spike: Twi... light! ...I... have... Lemme just... took a deep breath and belch out a message Connor Lacey: It's a message from Princess Celestia. Marco Polo: I wonder what it says. uses her magic to unfold the message and read it Twilight Sparkle: Dear Twilight, I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot. the others Wedding? others look at each other in confusion Twilight Sparkle: I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music. : Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! What an honor! : Raven Queen: That's really amazing. : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception. : Pinkie Pie: Hip, hip, hooray! : Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception. : Applejack: Well, color me pleased as punch! : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash– : Rainbow Dash: yawn : Twilight Sparkle: ...I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a sonic rainboom as the bride and groom complete their "I do"'s. : Rainbow Dash: Yes! : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids. : Rarity: Princess Celestia wants me to– unintelligible ...wedding dress? For a Canterlot wedding... I, ah, ooh, oooh! : went into a bliss and falls over to the ground : Connor Lacey: She's always doing that. : Twilight Sparkle: And as for you, Twilight, you will be playing the most important role of all: Making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Yours, Princess Celestia. : folds the letter back up : Twilight Sparkle: But... I don't understand. Who's getting married? : Spike: Oh, wait! Uh, I was probably supposed to give you this one first. : pull out another scroll and Twilight uses her magic to open it and read it : Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and...gasp My brother?! intro begins and ends with the title "The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding" Applejack: Your brother's getting married? Congratulations, Twilight! That's great news! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, great news. That I just got from a wedding invitation! Not from my brother, but from a piece of paper! Thanks a lot, Shining Armor. I mean, really, he couldn't tell me personally? Shining Armor Hey, Twilight, just thought you should know I'm making a really big decision that changes everything. Oh, never mind, you'll hear about it when you get the invitation. normal Princess Mi Amore Cadenza? Who in the hoof is that?! snort Fluttershy: Um, Twilight? Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, it's just that Shining Armor and I have always been so close. He's my B.B.B.F.F! other ponies and Irelanders look at her in confusion Twilight Sparkle: Big Brother Best Friend Forever? Rest of main cast: Ohhh! Emily: I didn't know you had a brother. Finbar: That is might ar-ar-ar fine. Twilight Sparkle: You don't know the half of it. Martin Kratt: Huh? What do you mean? Twilight Sparkle: Before I came here and learned the importance of friendship, Shining Armor was the only pony I ever really accepted as a friend. song My Big Brother Best Friend Forever starts as Twilight nuzzles a bird on her hoof TWhen I was just a filly, I found it rather silly To see how many other ponies I could meet flashback begins that features Twilight as a little filly walking down Canterlot reading a book I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need Other ponies to make my life complete bumps into a white stallion colt with blue mane. She step back and look up at him who glares at her but then smiled at her and she smiled back But there was one colt that I cared for I knew he would be there for me My big brother, best friend forever! Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together fly a kite together in a field and share two pieces of an apple He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!) We never had a single fight (We did everything together!) Armour is training to be a royal guard while Twilight practices her magic. The two siblings shares a sad farewell when Twilight went to Ponyville with Spike and the Irelanders We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams I miss him more than I realized It seems... Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity Your big brother, best friend forever Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together Sparkle And though he's, oh, so far away I hoped that he would stay My big brother best friend Forever... Forever... song ends with Twilight looking down sadly with tears in her eyes Percy: That's sad. Connor Lacey: I'm sorry, Twilight. Elvis Cridlington: We really have no idea you've missed him that bad. Violet Parr: I think we've seen Shining Armor before. Mewtwo: What do you mean? Violet Parr: He was there in Canterlot before we set off to Ponyville for the Summer Sun Celebration. Connor Lacey: Oh yeah. James Jones: I think I remember that. Thomas: He was the white stallion we saw when we left, remember, Percy? Percy: I think I do, Thomas. Applejack: As one of your P.F.F.'s... other ponies look confused Applejack: Pony Friends Forever... Rest of main cast: Ohhh! Applejack: ...I wanna tell you that I think your brother sounds like a real good guy. Twilight Sparkle: He is pretty special. Shi La Won: You're not the only one with BBFs, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Why? Do you have someone special in your life? Shi La Won: Yes. Hiro. Tubb: Who's Hiro? Shi La Won: He's my BJFF. Best Japanese Friend Forever. He's a black steam engine from Japan. Which is not far from my home in China. Fu Fu: (chitters) Connor Lacey: He's also known as the Master of the Railway. Thomas: When we first met him, he was broken down in the woods for a very long time and we offered to help repair him without telling The Fat Controller since Hiro fears that he'II be scrapped. We bring parts to him from The Steamworks with Victor and Kevin and it was going well. Gordon: But then Spencer, The Duke and Duchess' private engine, found out and tried to make Hiro's fear come true. Hiro's parts fell off him and I had to distract Spencer with a race for Hiro to be moved to a siding outta the way. Fireman Sam: Then after that, we got into a chase with Spencer, which resulted in him getting stuck in the fenland mud. Edward: We look after Hiro while Thomas, The Irelanders and Olwin help Spencer build the summer house for The Duke and Duchess which is close to Hiro's hideout. Mewtwo: Then after all that was done, Hiro was fixed and Spencer was rescued. Shi La Won: But then Hiro got homesick and he went back to Japan to return home. (sighs) I miss him still. Brock: He sounds like a nice engine. Sploshy: Oh he is. Aviva Corcovado: (putting a hand on Shi La's shoulder to comfort her) Don't worry. You will see each other again. Henry: Aviva's right. He'II also come back to Sodor one day. Emily: We have no idea he was a special friend to you. Percy: Why didn't you tell us that when we're restoring Hiro? Shi La Won: Because we were in such a hurry to get Hiro fixed that I didn't get the time. Koki: That could explain a lot. Thomas: I didn't even know that's the other reason why you want him to be fixed and not scrapped. La nods in agreement Twilight Sparkle: Looks like that's something we both have in common. Shi La Won: I know. Fu Fu: (chitters) Marco Polo: I know what it's like to be separated from your family. Connor Lacey: At least you still got a sibling. My siblings were dead thanks to Linda Ryan, my stepmother. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm sorry, Connor. Connor Lacey: It's OK. Twilight Sparkle: I mean, they don't let just anypony be captain of the Royal Guard. Rarity: chirp So let me get this straight. We're helping out with the wedding of not only a princess, but a captain of the Royal Guard? Twilight Sparkle: I guess we are. Rarity: Ooh, ooh, oooh! brings out a pillow and Rarity falls onto it. The ponies began talking excitedly about the wedding. Later, they're on board The Friendship Express train to Canterlot Rainbow Dash: A sonic rainboom? At a wedding?! Can you say "best wedding ever"?! Pinkie Pie: gasp echoing Best wedding ever! Jimmy Z: Pinkie! Not now! Pinkie Pie: Sorry. Gordon: Well, I think helping out at the wedding must be very important and I'm a very important engine, not to mention the fastest engine on the whole Island of Sodor. Aviva Corcovado: Yeah, yeah, Gordon. We all know, you're the fastest. James: Weddings bring guests so all the more people to admire my shiny red paint. Lucius Best/Frozone: You do know the attention will be on the bride and groom right? James: Oh. But some can get attention to me as well. Shi La Won: (facepalms) James, it's a wedding. The guests eyes won't always be on you. James: Huh. Edward: (sighs) He's often like that, Shi La. You'II get used to it. Spike: So you all get to help with the big fancy wedding, but I'm the one who gets to host the bachelor party! I have just one question. What's a bachelor party? Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy: laughter and Connor saw Twilight looking out of the window sad and walk over to her Applejack: Why the long face, sugarcube? Twilight Sparkle: I'm just thinking about Shining Armor. Ever since I moved to Ponyville, we've been seeing each other less and less. And now that he's starting a new family with this "Princess Mi Amore Ca-whatshername", we'll probably never see each other. Applejack: Come on, now. You're his sister. He'll always make time for you. Connor Lacey: Yeah, Twilight. Just like we make time for each other. Twilight Sparkle: Couldn't seem to make time to tell me he was getting married. soon approaching Canterlot which has a pink bubble covering all of it Pinkie Pie: We're here, we're here! as they entered, they felt themselves scanned by the bubble, making get confused. Then as they arrived at the station, they saw royal pony guards surrounding it Rainbow Dash: Whoa, what's with all the guards? Rarity: I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions. Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies. Pinkie Pie: Aaaaaaaaa– like a trumpet Percy: Wow, Pinkie. How do you do that? Pinkie Pie: I just do it, that's all. Misty: Very weird if you ask me. Rarity: Now, let's get going! We've got work to do! Applejack: And you've got a big brother to go congratulate. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Congratulate. And then give him a piece of my mind. other ponies and Irelanders watch her trot off with concern Thomas: I think some of us better go with Twilight to make sure she's okay. Connor Lacey: You're right, Thomas. You, Percy, Marco, Shi La, Luigi, Fu Fu, Chris, Martin, Norman, Spud, Violet, Dash and I will go with her. The rest of you will help the other ponies prepare things for the wedding. Irelanders: Yes, Connor. scene changes to Shining Armour giving instructions to the Royal Guards. Then Twilight, Connor and the others approaches the castle Twilight Sparkle: I've got something to say to you, mister. guards points their spears at them, thinking they're intruders but Shining Armor look down and recognizes Twilight Shining Armor: Twily! Ah, I've missed, you, kid. How was the train ride? I– flinch away Twilight Sparkle: How dare you not tell me in person that you were getting married! I'm your sister, for pony's sake! Shining Armor: It's not my fault! Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security. Didn't you see all the guards at the train station? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, there's a big wedding coming up. Maybe you heard about it? Shining Armor: It has nothing to do with the wedding. A threat has been made against Canterlot. Marco Polo: What sort of threat? Shining Armor: We don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection. This, you all need to see. step back and uses his magic to make the bubble a bit stronger though he got a headache by it Shining Armor: gasps The burden of keeping Canterlot safe and secure rests squarely on my shoulders. Staying focused on the task at hand has been my top priority. went onto a bridge Twilight Sparkle: Okay, okay, I get it. You've got a really important job protecting all of Canterlot with a force field only you can conjure up. But still... how could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding? Am I not that important to you any more? Shining Armor: Hey. You're my little sister. (to the Irelanders) And I think I recognizes some of you guys. You're with Twiley when she went to Ponyville, right? Connor Lacey: Yes. My name is Connor Lacey. Martin Kratt: We're the Kratt Bros. I'm Martin Kratt. Chris Kratt: I'm his brother. Chris. Norman Price: I'm Norman Price. Spud the Scarecrow: I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Violet Parr: I'm Violet Parr and this is my brother Dash. Thomas: I'm Thomas. And my friend is called Percy. Marco Polo: I'm Marco. This is Luigi, Shi La and our bet bat, Fu Fu. Shining Armor: Ha, I knew you looked familiar. Apart from you six that is. Connor Lacey: Twilight told us all that you're her B.B.F.F, Big Brother Best Friend Forever, and the Captain of the Royal Guard. Thomas: She really misses you very much. Marco Polo: I miss my father when he's exploring the world. Shi La Won: My old friend, Hiro is from Japan which is not far from my home in China. He's my BJFF, which stands for Best Japanese Friend Forever. I miss him so I understand Twilight's special bond with you and that she misses you so Shining Armor: I never know somepony else has the same special bond Twiley and I have. I'm sorry about your siblings and father's deaths, Connor. Connor Lacey: That's okay. Shining Armor: (to Twilight) But I'd understand if you didn't want to be my best mare now. give a hopeful smile Twilight Sparkle: You want me to be your best mare? Shining Armor: Well... yeah. Twilight Sparkle: I'd be honored! hugs her brother for bit then pull away from him, still bitter about his bride-to-be Twilight Sparkle: But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know! When did you even meet this "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza"? Shining Armor: Twily, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance, your old foalsitter. Twilight Sparkle: Cadance? As in the Cadance? As in the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitters?! Shining Armor: chuckles You tell me. She was your foalsitter. flashback begins which features Cadance, a pink alicorn with a blue heart cutie mark looking after Twilight as a young filly Twilight Sparkle: Ohmygoshohmygosh! Cadance is only the most amazing pony ever! She's beautiful, she's caring, she's kind... Young Twilight Sparkle: I am so lucky to have you as my foalsitter! Young Cadance: I'm the one who's lucky, Twilight. Young Twilight Sparkle: scoffs You're a princess. I'm just a regular old unicorn. Young Cadance: You are anything but a regular old unicorn. Young Twilight and Young Cadance: Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! laughing and Cadance are walking down the street when they came across a couple arguing about something Wild Fire: I am going for a hooficure and that is that! Lucky Clover: You are not going– Wild Fire: I am! I am! Lucky Clover: I've already paid for three this month! Wild Fire: I... no! My girlfriends are all getting their hooves done! And you said that onl– Lucky Clover: Please, we've done this at least– uses her magic to put two halves of a heart into the couple, stopping the argument Lucky Clover and Wild Fire: stop arguing Lucky Clover: Oh! Ho, ho, ho. Wild Fire: Oh, sweetie. You just did that face. couple smiled at each other. Twilight stares in awe at Cadance's talent Twilight Sparkle: How many unicorns can just spread love wherever they go? I only know of one! And you're ''marrying her! voice You're marrying Cadance! You're marrying Cadance! Connor Lacey: (laughing by Twilight's prancing) Cadance herself appears to them '''Princess Cadance': I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. Twilight Sparkle: Cadance! Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! got confused by the dances Twilight's doing Princess Cadance: What are you doing? Twilight Sparkle: Cadance, it's me, Twilight! Princess Cadance: uninterested Uh-huh. Thomas: That's funny. I'm sure Cadance will remember the rhyme and Twilight. Shi La Won: I'm not sure. Something doesn't seem right. Fu Fu: (chitters) Shining Armor: I've gotta get back to my station, but Cadance will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going. I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right, dear? Princess Cadance: Absolutely. got confused by Cadance's smile Shining Armor: Well, we'll let you get to it. went off and the scene changes to the kitchen where Applejack is baking cupcakes with some ponies Applejack: Cake, check. Ice sculpture, check. Best darn bite-size apple fritter you ever tasted... Twilight Sparkle: Mmm. Check. Toby: This is going really well, Applejack. Applejack: Thanks, Toby. Spud the Scarecrow: Oooooh! Cupcakes! took one and eat it Thomas: Spud! Aviva Corcovado: Ask before you take. Fireman Sam: Those cupcakes are for the wedding. Spud the Scarecrow: Sorry. I really like cupcakes. Sploshy: Well, save some for the wedding. Spud the Scarecrow: Got it, Sploshy. Norman Price: I'II make sure of it. Twilight saw Spike playing with wooden figures of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance on the cupboard Spike: voice I do. Do you? voice I do! noises nervously Emily: Spike. Brock: Those are meant to go on the wedding cake. Princess Cadance enters the kitchen Applejack: Hiya, Princess! Princess Cadance: Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. just frowns at this Applejack: Hiya, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. You come to check out what's on the menu for your big day? Princess Cadance: I have! tried a cupcake and ate it Princess Cadance: gulp Delicious! I love-love-love them. nervously Applejack: Aw, shucks. Why don't you take a few to go? squee I know how you brides can be. So busy, you forget to get a little somethin' in your belly. Princess Cadance walk out of the kitchen, she dump the bag in the bin to which Twilight and the Irelanders' shocked Twilight Sparkle: Did... you see what she... didn't pay attention to that. Later, Twilight and the Irelanders are with Rarity as she designs the dresses for the bridemaids Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you should have seen how she acted back there. I don't know when she changed, but she changed! Cadance "Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Princess Cadance: Did I hear someone say my name? turn to see Cadance entering the room with Twinkleshine, Minuette and Lyra Heartstrings following her Rarity: Your highness! Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion. nervously Princess Cadance: unenthusiastically Uh-huh. Is my dress ready? Rarity: stammers Yes, of course. Um, I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results! Mmm! looks at her wedding dress with a distasteful look on her face Princess Cadance: I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train. Rarity: Oh, yes, of course. James: What?! Princess Cadance: And those should be a different color. Twinkleshine: I think they're lovely. Minuette: Me too! Lyra Heartstrings: I love them. gives the three a glare which makes them quiet down Princess Cadance: Make them a different color. walks out of the room, making Rarity give a worried glance at Twilight and the Irelanders Twilight Sparkle: Gee, maybe her name should be "Princess Demandy-pants." Connor Lacey: Twilight! Don't say things like that! She might hear! But something is off about Cadance. Chris Kratt: Yes. Why is she acting like that? scene changes to the hall where Pinkie Pie is showing Cadance the party reception Pinkie Pie: Okay, let me see. We've been over the games... dice ...the dances... from Swarm of the Century plays and stops Pinkie Pie: gasps I think this reception is gonna be perfect! Don't you? Princess Cadance: Perfect! ...If we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party. Pinkie Pie: gasps Thank you! and the Irelanders watches this behind a pillar with glares on their faces. The scene changes to evening with Princess Celestia looking through a telescope when Princess Luna files in Princess Luna: Rest, my sister. As always, I will guard the night. stands on the balcony, looking through the telescope. At a cafe, the ponies, Spike and the Irelanders talk about the day while sitting at the tables outside Twilight Sparkle: Bet I can guess what you're all thinking. Cadance is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever. Spike: voice Who, me? Applejack: Spike! That goes on the cake. Spike: nervously Ash Ketchum: (to Spike's likeness of the wooden figures) But he should be able to play with them. Pikachu: Pikachu. Rarity: Twilight, whatever are you talking about? Cadance is an absolute gem! Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, she was so demanding! Rarity: Well, of course she is! Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day? James: More like the very worst! Connor Lacey: I have to agree with James. It's almost she wants to wreck the wedding. Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, did you know that after she told you how much she just 'love-love-loved' your hors d'eouvres, she threw them in the trash? Applejack: Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's. Twilight Sparkle: No, she was just being fake and totally insincere! Fluttershy: She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal. Twilight Sparkle: See? Rude! Fluttershy: But he was singing really off-key. bird tweets off-key very loud Henry: Ooow! As you can see. But I agree! Something is definitely not right about her! Marco Polo: Glad you agree, Henry. Percy: What do you think, Edward? Edward: Hmmm. I think that we have every right to be suspicious. Something is wrong with Cadance and we need to find out what. Martin Kratt: Yeah. It's almost like she's the threat. Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, you had to have noticed how Cadance treated– she saw Pinkie and Spike playing with the wooden figures of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance Pinkie Pie and Spike: noises and laughing Lightning McQueen: Ugh! Guys! Twilight Sparkle: Never mind. Rainbow Dash, you're with me, right? Rainbow Dash: Sorry, Twi. Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude. Gordon: But I noticed it! She totally criticized Rainbow Dash's flight skills! growls at Rainbow Dash's ignorance Rarity: The princess is about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves. stomp her hoof on the table in frustration Twilight Sparkle: And I'm sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him! Applejack: Think maybe you're bein' just a tiny bit possessive of your brother? Rest of main cast: Uh-huh. Twilight Sparkle: I am not being possessive, and I am not taking it out on Cadance! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even table be a wedding! then storms off, leaving her friends concerned Percy: Oh, Shi La, I got a letter from a mailpony who's delivering it to you. Shi La Won: Who is it from? Percy: It's from Hiro. Shi La Won: the letter and reads it Dear, Shi La, I've writed to tell you that I was happy to be back home. I told my friends about your adventures and you, Thomas, Connor and the Irelanders saving me from being scrapped in the Smelters' Yard on Sodor. Although, I've really miss you and Fu Fu every day in my home. I think about you every day when I have time alone. I hope we can see each other again soon. From your BJFF, Hiro, the Master of the Railway. La smiles warmly at Hiro's reply with little tears of joy in her eyes. She even saw a picture of Hiro with his old friends (Japanese steam engines) and his controller, Sir Takaboushi Hideki in Japan Violet Parr: Whoa. Look at how happy they all are. Thomas: Yes. And it was nice of Hiro to write to us. Ash Ketchum: Is that what Hiro looks like? Connor Lacey: Yes. A black tender engine with the number 51 on his tender. Misty: Whoa. He looks really wise and kind. Pikachu: Pika. Aviva Corcovado: (noticing Shi La's little tears of joy) Aw, there there, sweetheart. Shi La Won: I'm glad Hiro sent me this. Fu Fu: (chitters) Marco Polo: Maybe, you should write back to him. Shi La Won: Perhaps I can. Soon though. Norman Price: Right now, we need to focus on figuring out why Cadance is acting so strangely! Spud the Scarecrow: Okay. Thomas: OK, steamies, you stay with the Mane 5 while Percy and I go with Connor, Twilight and the others. We'll let you know if Cadance gives us any answers. Steam Team: Okay, Thomas. Connor Lacey: Let's go. scene changes to a house where Shining Armor is putting on a badge on his chest when he heard a knock at the door. He answer it and Twilight and the others appeared there Shining Armor: Twily! Your big brother's looking pretty good, don't you think? Huh. Everything okay? Twilight Sparkle: We need to talk. I think you're making a big– Princess Cadance: throat turn to see Cadance standing on top of the stairs, frowning at them Shining Armor: Oh, uh, hi, sweetie. Twilight Sparkle: She sure has a way of sneaking up on people. Violet Parr: Yep. No doubt it. Princess Cadance: Could I speak to you for a moment, dear? Shining Armor: Better see what she wants. trot with Cadance into a room. Twilight and the others went over to the door and peeking through a gap, they can hear everything Shining Armor and Cadance are saying Princess Cadance: muffled Look, we need to talk. Shining Armor: muffled I'm here to talk. Princess Cadance: muffled It's about your sister, okay? Shining Armor: muffled I– look, look, she's okay– Princess Cadance: muffled Just... listen to me, (over Shining Armor) alright? No no– Shining Armor: muffled I'm listening, I'm listening. Princess Cadance: muffled I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that. Shining Armor: This was my favorite uncle's. Princess Cadance: And? Shining Armor: And I think I should wear it. Princess Cadance: Are you disagreeing with me? Shining Armor: I guess I am– Ah! Princess Cadance: Oh, dear. Are you getting another one of your headaches? uses her magic on Shining Armor's head, causing him to go [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99